


Among the Sea

by vanjiebitchh



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, Cruise, Definite Smut, F/F, I suck at tags, Vacation, maybe eventual smut, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjiebitchh/pseuds/vanjiebitchh
Summary: “You’re going on a cruise?”“Yes.”“For 10 days?”“Yep.”“Alone?”“Uh-huh.”





	1. One

“You’re going on a cruise?”

“Yes.”

“For 10 days?”

“Yep.”

“Alone?”

“Uh-huh.”

Brooke was packing her suitcase. 10 days in the middle of the ocean, she couldn’t wait. 10 days alone, 10 days with no work, 10 days with no worries, and 10 days of bikinis. Her roommate Kameron was trying to get Brooke to let her come with, but Brooke wasn’t having it.

“I just need a vacation alone, Kam.” She would say every time Kameron asked her if she could go. 

Brooke had never taken a vacation by herself, and she had never been on a cruise. Kameron drove her to the airport; and they said their goodbyes, Brooke making Kameron promise that she would remember to feed Henry and Apollo, Brooke’s cats.

It was a short flight from Nashville to Tampa. Honestly, she could’ve drove, but Brooke didn’t like driving long distances by herself.

Tampa is gorgeous. The second she left the airport and called for her Uber, she instantly felt more relaxed. Her Uber took her to the port where she had to go through this door, up those stairs, over this bridge, through these metal detectors, and finally, she was walking the ramp to the insanely beautiful _Norwegian Pearl_. After scanning her room key, she decided to check everything out. She found a restroom and changed into one of her many bikinis, opting for a light yellow one to start with, and made her way to the pool deck. Of course, she stopped to get the first of many cocktails.

The pool deck was already filling up. People were already getting drunk. Brooke Lynn could get used to this. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the pool, sticking her feet into the glorious cool saltwater. Sunscreen, check, sunglasses, check. Time to relax.

“HOE IF YOU SPLASH ME ONE MORE TIME, WE GONNA FIGHT!”

_What the-?_ Brooke said, tipping her sunglasses down, and looking across the pool for the first time.

Her mouth went dry at the sight of the woman. Long, dark wavy hair, skin that was perfectly golden tan, and a skimpy bikini to match. Brooke wanted to see her eyes, but they were hidden behind dark sunglasses. She was stunning, surely that gruff voice wasn’t coming from her?

“BITCH WHAT DID I SAY?” The beautiful girl tilted her sunglasses down her nose, looking directly at the “_bitch” _in question.

Brooke got to see her eyes. Beautiful honey colored eyes. Brooke was mesmerized.

***LOUD SPEAKER*: **We’d like to announce that rooms on decks 8, 9, and 10 are now open. That’s decks 8, 9, and 10.

Brooke’s room was on deck 8, so she popped up out of the pool, grabbed her stuff, and made her way towards the room. But not without one more glance behind her towards the beautiful girl at the pool, hoping that she’d see her around soon.

Brooke wanted to look nice. Tonight, there was a show in the main dining room to welcome everyone, and she wanted to look nice. She dressed in one of her favorite cocktail dresses, and curled her long blonde hair, made sure that her makeup was perfect, and had another drink before making her way there.

Brooke Lynn entered the main dining room, it was already filling up with passengers, the sun setting beyond the windows of the back of the ship.

_Stunning._ She said to herself.

There was an almost empty table near the stage, one woman sat there with her back to the doorway, and to Brooke. Feeling bold, Brooke walked towards the table, deciding maybe she could meet a new friend. What awaited her, however, was the stunningly beautiful face of the girl from the pool.

“Is this seat-?” she was stopped in her tracks, the words stuck in her mouth, as the girl looked up at her.

Her honey colored doe eyes wide with amusement as she seemed to know that Brooke was taken aback.

“It is now.” The brunette smirked, and Brooke sat down.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little over a half hour, Vanessa leaned in close to Brooke, her lips almost grazing Brooke’s ear.  
“I’m bored.” She whispered, “wanna go do something else?”

“What’s your name, blondie?” the brunette said, she was even prettier up close.

“Brooke Lynn. Brooke. You can call me Brooke.” Brooke stammered, but smiled at the end, “you?”

“Vanessa.”

“Beautiful name.” Brooke smiled.

_Where’s this confidence coming from? _She asked herself.

Vanessa returned her smile, her white teeth almost blinding.

“Where’s your people? You got people?” Vanessa asked.

“With me? Nah, I’m on my own.” Brooke replied, “How about you?”

“Same here. I needed a vacation. By myself. To get into whatever trouble I wanted.” Vanessa’s plump lips turned upwards into a smirk, and there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“Yeah, that’s kind of how I felt too.” Brooke smirked back.

So here Brooke was, sitting in this glamorous dining room, with a beautiful woman next to her.

“What about yo man?” Vanessa asked, “you didn’t wanna bring yo man?”

“Don’t have a man to bring.” Brooke shrugged, “I don’t even like men.”

Vanessa’s face lit up. Brooke knew she had said the right words.

The lights dimmed, and the room quieted as the band took the platform in front of them. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that she was on vacation, or maybe it was the fact that Vanessa was just so damn attractive, she didn’t know, but in the darkness of the dining room, Brooke scooted a little closer to the tanned beauty next to her. She rested her hand on the warm skin of her exposed thigh, her dress only reaching about halfway, and drew little circles on the inside with her index finger. She felt Vanessa squeeze her legs together, but she didn’t push Brooke’s hand away. Instead, she caught Brooke’s eye and smiled a bright smile.

After a little over a half hour, Vanessa leaned in close to Brooke, her lips almost grazing Brooke’s ear.

“I’m bored.” She whispered, “wanna go do something else?”

Brooke nodded enthusiastically and they jumped up, apologizing to the people around them, and rushed out of the dining room. Vanessa grabbed Brooke’s hand, and Brooke followed her lead. Brooke didn’t know what they could get in to. She’d never been on a cruise before. So, she followed Vanessa as she walked them through hallways and down staircases until they were in the atrium. The music was loud, and the lights were flashing. People were dancing like it was a night club.

Vanessa stood with her back to Brooke, pulled her hands so they were on her waist, and they started to dance.

Brooke was a dancer, but she was a ballet dancer. She didn’t think she was much good at any other genres, but tonight she didn’t care. Alcohol was helping her, she had a beautiful girl in front of her, and she was having the time of her life.

They danced until they were hot and sweat, which, to be honest, wasn’t that long. They decided it was time to hit the bar. Vanessa got each of them a shot of Tequila. Brooke hesitated at first. Tequila wasn’t her favorite. She did it anyways.

Vanessa grabbed her hand and once again, they were off. A few more hallways down, Brooke found herself pressed up against the nearest blank wall. Vanessa’s lips were on hers, and their tongues exploring each other’s mouths in a somewhat messy kiss. Vanessa’s mouth tasted of tequila and strawberries; Brooke couldn’t get enough. The kiss was deep. It was as though Brooke had been stranded in the desert, and Vanessa’s lips were the tastiest spring water.

Vanessa broke the kiss, and Brooke was already starved for more.

“Sorry,” Vanessa breathed, “sorry if that was a bit forward. I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you at the pool today.” Vanessa confessed.

_She saw me at the pool. _Brooke thought, _she saw me at the pool, and she wanted to kiss me. _

Brooke grinned. This was going to be a great 10 days. She grabbed Vanessa by the waist, pulled her close, and kissed her again. She felt Vanessa smile into the kiss.

Vanessa’s fingertips traced along the top of Brooke’s dress.

“Come back to my room.” She said against Brooke’s lips, “you can say no, but I’d really like you to say yes.”

Brooke thought about it for a moment. She didn’t know this woman. But then she realized she didn’t care- she’s on vacation. Brooke nodded, and roughly an hour later, she was laying on her back in the pretty brunette’s cabin, naked, and fucked out. Panting. Skin was boiling hot.

“Wow.” Brooke said, “you are- wow.” Vanessa laid next to her, honey colored skin glowing in the moonlight shining in through the sliding glass door, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Vanessa ran her hand across Brooke Lynn’s defined abs, she leaned in for a kiss and let her fingers trail downwards.

“No, no, no, ma’am.” Brooke says, still panting, “don’t even think about it.”

Vanessa works down to her neck, leaving little kisses and bites, not listening. Brooke just about melts. She collects all of the strength she has in her tired body and roll’s so she is on top of Vanessa.

“It’s your turn.” Brooke kisses her lips, and starts to make her way south while the brunette makes herself comfortable on the pillows.

They are definitely going to be tired in the morning.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Sorry if it's bad.

Brooke Lynn woke up the next morning in a cabin that wasn’t hers. Oh, and she was naked. She looked around. She was alone in the bed. She got up and wrapped a sheet around her to look for her- friend?

Were they friends?

They just spent the last several hours having a lot of sex. Friends do that right? Guess now they do.

Brooke didn’t know what her and Vanessa were. It was a very special situation. She had learned more about the girl in one night than she had about anyone else in her years of dating. She learned that the beauty was from Tampa and that she grew up with her mom. She learned that Vanessa and her mom were best friends. Brooke loved that about her. Brooke learned that Vanessa had to work double shifts several times a week just to pay for this vacation. She learned that Vanessa lived with two roommates, Silky and A’keria.

Vanessa learned a lot about Brooke too. She learned that the beautiful blonde was a dancer. Brooke told her about her family, and her friends, and her roommate Kameron who wanted to come on this trip. Brooke is exceptionally glad that she didn’t let Kam come with her.

Vanessa learned a lot of unspoken things about her new friend as well. She learned how her face flushed when Vanessa gave her a compliment. She noticed how when asked about herself, Brooke always turned the conversation back to Vanessa after a brief answer. She noticed how she would fidget with her gorgeous curls when she was nervous.

Vanessa was lost in thought sitting on the balcony stark naked when Brooke walked out.

“Good morning.” Brooke smiled, taking in the view of a naked Vanessa and the beautiful ocean ahead of them.

“Morning.” Vanessa smiled one of her bright smiles.

“What are you planning on getting into today?” Brooke kissed Vanessa on the cheek and sat in the deck chair next to her.

“Well. I kinda just want to go to the pool. Do you wanna come with me?”

_Hanging out at the pool with Vanessa? _Brooke thought to herself, _I’d be stupid to say no._

“I’d love to.” Brooke smiled.

Just then, her stomach rumbled, and it sounded like she hadn’t eaten for three days. The girls giggled and decided they’d get breakfast- well, it was lunch time now- before heading to the pool.

Brooke’s bikini today was black. It looked good with her milky skin tone. Vanessa’s was red, which looked mouthwateringly beautiful with _her _skin. Vanessa claimed them a couple spots while Brooke got them drinks.

“So, what did you specifically have planned for this trip?” Brooke asked Vanessa as they sat, legs in the water, sipping their drinks.

“Well, when we get to the Bahamas, I’m going snorkeling. I’ve always wanted to try it. You should come with me. If you don’t have plans.” Vanessa smiles.

“I’d like that.” Brooke smiles back, “I’ve never been snorkeling either.”

Brooke sits and admires Vanessa in the sunlight.

“Did you get the thermal spa package?” Brooke asks.

Vanessa nods. “I checked it out a bit yesterday. There’s a sauna _and _a steam room. And the view is gorgeous!”

Brooke smiles, and moves to stand up. “Let’s go.”

Brooke helps Vanessa up and they walk hand in hand to the spa. They sign in and follow the signs. After wrapping towels around themselves, they make their way to the empty steam room.

The view definitely was breathtaking. In the steam room, Vanessa had a look in her eye that Brooke wasn’t sure what it meant. Vanessa scooted closer to Brooke.

“What are you-?” Brooke started to ask, but Vanessa’s lips were on hers, cutting her off.

Vanessa ran her fingertips across the top of Brooke’s towel, reaching for the strings of her bikini.

“Vanessa. We can’t. Not in here.” Brooke mumbled against Vanessa’s lips, but made no move to stop her.

“Let’s just have some _fun_.” Vanessa said, pulling the string to Brooke’s top on the word “fun”.

Brooke felt her cheeks turn red.

“Someone could walk in on us.”

It made Brooke anxious, and oddly enough, it turned her on, but she thinks that’s just because Vanessa is the most attractive girl she ever laid eyes on.

Currently, that attractive girl was kissing all up on her neck and chest. Brooke’s eyes closed on their own accord. The smaller girl pulled at the towel, it fell and pooled at Brooke’s waist. It took her bikini top with it, leaving the blonde bare from the waist up.

Vanessa smiled a wicked smile as her lips wrapped around one of Brooke Lynn’s nipples while her other hand traveled over to her other nipple, twisting it and rolling it in her forefinger and thumb. Brooke’s breathing became heavy.

“Vanessa. We should stop.”

“Mhm.” Vanessa hummed, but she didn’t stop, and Brooke didn’t stop her.

The already hot steam room became even hotter. Vanessa’s lips traveled back to Brooke’s neck, and her hand slipped under the towel. She pushed Brooke’s legs apart and looked at her, waiting for her to cue yes continue, or no stop. Brooke nodded yes and Vanessa’s fingers worked the bathing suit to the side. Her hands met skin, heat, and wetness. Brooke let out a moan and Vanessa smiled. Vanessa ran her index finger teasingly up and down Brooke’s slit.

“Vanessa, I swear to-!” Brooke was cut off by Vanessa dipping two fingers into her heat.

Another moan escaped Brooke’s throat. Brooke was getting too loud, so Vanessa pressed her lips to the blondes. Vanessa kept going, Brooke’s fingers became tangled in the brunette’s long curls. Her breathing became erratic and her thighs tensed up. One final thrust of Vanessa’s fingers and a nip at Brooke’s neck and she came, burying her face in Vanessa’s hair. Vanessa pulled her hand back, and Brooke covered up her top half with the towel. She leaned over and kissed the smaller girl, who pulled back and smiled.

“You’re hot.” Vanessa winked. Brooke blushed.

She blushed even more when the door to the steam room opened and a group of girls walked in. With a shared look, Brooke and Vanessa got up and left.

“Wanna go back to the room?” Vanessa asked.

Brooke nodded and followed Vanessa back to her cabin.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, with some cutesy stuff. Sorry not sorry.

Vanessa woke up in her dark cabin. There was no light, no moon to be seen, just darkness. There was a loud crack of thunder, and Vanessa shot straight up in bed. Brooke stirred next to her, pushing the hair out of her face and opening her eyes.

“Vanessa?” she said, voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, baby, go back to sleep.”

Another crack of thunder and Vanessa jumped, flinching when the lightening followed. The ship rocked more than usual with the rough stormy waters.

“Are you ok?” Brooke asked, sitting up too.

Vanessa hesitated.

“I’m afraid of storms.” Vanessa confessed.

Brooke frowned. She got up, closed the curtains, and walks back to the bed.

“Come here.” She says, and she lays back down, pulling Vanessa with her.

Vanessa curls up against Brooke’s chest. Brooke kisses her forehead.

“It’s okay,” she whispers against Vanessa’s temple, “you’re safe.”

Vanessa gives a shy smile that Brooke can’t even see. It felt domestic. It felt intimate. It felt right.

“I’m sorry for waking you.” Vanessa whispered.

“Don’t apologize.” Brooke said with a smile.

Vanessa’s eyes grew heavy as Brooke’s hand rubbed her bare back.

“When you wake up, we will be in the Bahamas.”

Within minutes they were both back asleep.

*

Vanessa woke up around 9. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains that were still drawn. She got up and opened them and gasped. In front of her was the bluest water she’s ever seen. She grabbed her robe from the couch and went out on the balcony.

Brooke woke up to the sound of the balcony door sliding open. She could see the water too.

_Paradise, _Brooke Lynn thought to herself.

She got up and followed Vanessa out onto the balcony.

“Morning.” She said brightly.

“Good morning.” Vanessa replied, kissing her on the cheek.

“What time do you wanna head off the ship?”

“Whenever we take a shower.” Vanessa smirked, a gleam in her eye that could only mean one thing.

Brooke grabbed Vanessa and pulled her back into the cabin, shutting the door behind her. She slid the robe off Vanessa’s naked body and hummed her approval.

“Let’s take that shower then.” Brooke winked.

Brooke started the shower while Vanessa kissed all over her naked back, her hands cupping Brooke’s bum. Vanessa turned Brooke around so they were facing each other, and she grabbed onto her hips, walking her backwards into the shower. Brooke was pinned against the wall while Vanessa licked and nipped her neck. For such a tiny person, Vanessa held a lot of power. Pink spots appeared on Brooke’s porcelain skin in the wake of Vanessa’s mouth. She didn’t care.

Brooke gathered all of her strength to turn them, now Vanessa was pinned against the wall. Brooke returned the favor, leaving kisses and bites along Vanessa’s chest while she rested her head back against the wall. Brooke’s lips were hot on her skin. Vanessa squirmed against Brooke Lynn, bucking her hips up to meet the blonde’s.

“Someone’s impatient.” Brooke smirked.

Vanessa just whined in response.

Vanessa was very sensitive, and very responsive. Brooke loved it. Brooke worked her mouth down Vanessa’s chest, down her abdomen, and onto her knees so she was at mouth level with Vanessa’s sex. She looked up at the brunette. She still had her head back resting against the wall, her hands were planted firmly on the walls beside them as though it was keeping her up. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was heaving.

“Such a pretty sight.” Brooke said, kissing above Vanessa’s pubic bone.

Vanessa opened her legs; Brooke didn’t know if it was involuntary or a conscious decision. She didn’t care. She kissed and bit the insides of Vanessa’s thighs, one side, then the other.

“Brooke..” Vanessa panted, “please.”

“Please what?” Brooke replied, playfully.

Vanessa let out a groan in frustration.

One thing Brooke learned about Vanessa was that she didn’t like to be teased. Brooke grabbed her hips, pressed her against the wall, and licked up Vanessa’s slit, causing the smaller girl to cry out at the contact.

“Finally.” She managed, at the same time that Brooke muttered “so wet”.

She did it again, this time she stopped at Vanessa’s clit and started to circle her tongue around it. Vanessa’s hands found her way to Brooke’s hair, twisting and pulling. Brooke continued doing the circles with her tongue. The harder Vanessa pulled on her hair; the closer Brooke knew she was getting. Finally, Vanessa let out a yell as her orgasm overtook her body. Her legs tensed, her back arched, and her eyes squeezed shut while her body shuddered. Brooke kept licking, her hands now rubbing softly at Vanessa’s hips and thighs as her body relaxed.

Vanessa’s hands went slack in Brooke’s hair and she slumped against the shower wall. Brooke stood up, still holding onto the brunette.

“So.” Brooke started, “we gonna take that shower now?”

*

The snorkeling leader stood at the back of the boat. There was just Vanessa, Brooke, and two other women signed up for this round.

“A few tips before we get started. Make sure that your mask is secure to your face, otherwise water can get in. Your mouthpiece is already clipped on to the mask. Try not to travel too far from the boat. Life jackets are available if you need them! If you see a shell or a sand dollar, you may take it. Have fun ladies.”

The leader held his hand out and helped each girl into the water. Vanessa’s little legs were working overtime to keep her afloat. Brooke, however, looked graceful of course.

Vanessa put the mask on and the mouthpiece in her mouth and stuck her face underwater. She couldn’t believe her eyes. The water was so clear, and there were colorful fish everywhere. She saw a starfish, and several sea urchins were sticking out from underneath coral. It was the prettiest thing Vanessa’s ever experienced. She was looking at a particularly curious rainbow fish when a fair skinned hand intertwined with hers. She looked and saw Brooke Lynn, who winked at her. She winked back.

It was hard for Brooke to remember that she could breathe even though her face was underwater. She had swallowed so much saltwater that her stomach hurt. Her legs were so long that she stubbed her toes on the coral a few different times, scaring a few fish away.

Brooke was having fun, but it was hard to focus when all she wanted to do was look at Vanessa’s butt.

“This is one of the coolest things I’ve ever done.” Brooke said as they climbed back in the boat, getting ready to go back to the main island.

Vanessa nodded in agreement. They sat across from each other, dispersing the weight in the boat.

Brooke was enjoying the view. Not just the water, but Vanessa too. Her long brunette curls were flowing in the air as the speedboat made its way.

Once back on land, the group headed towards the road to catch the shuttle back to port. They didn’t have to be back for a few hours, but Brooke was tired, and she could tell Vanessa was a bit too.

“I want to shop a little first.” Brooke said.

Vanessa agreed and they made their way around the little booths outside the port.

“Oh, this is cute!” Vanessa held up a little ceramic turtle that had moving arms, legs, head, and tail.

“How many items you have there?” asked the clerk.

“A few t-shirts.”

“I’ll give you one for free.” The clerk smiled, and Vanessa accepted and paid.

“Oh, I really like this handbag!” Brooke squealed.

She bought it. Brooke didn’t normally spend money on herself, but she was this time.

“Is there anything else you have to get?” Vanessa asked.

“I just have to get my nana a magnet for the fridge.”

Brooke picked a brightly colored one. They tried to budget their money wisely as they still had another week and a few more ports to go before they were back in Tampa.

Brooke and Vanessa made their way back to the ship slowly, taking in the sights, and also, they were very tired. Once back in the room, Vanessa opted for a very quick shower while Brooke cranked the AC. As soon as Vanessa was out of the shower, Brooke traded her spots.

Vanessa laid down on her side of the bed, still wrapped in the towel while her blonde beauty took a quick shower herself.

What Brooke was not expecting was for Vanessa to be asleep when she got out of the shower. Brooke smiled and pulled the covers up over the small brunette, and then slid down next to her in the bed. Brooke set an alarm so that they could get up and get dinner, and then she, too, fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: Is smut 3 chapters in a row too much?  
My friend: NO NOT AT ALL MA'AM.  
Here ya go folks. Sorry it took so long. Writers block is a bitch.  
PS: If there's anyone who wants to help me write something, I had an idea and I know I can't do it on my own. If so, message me on tumblr @ vanjiestoes I literally don't know how to use tumblr except I think I know how to message people so yeah. Please.

Brooke and Vanessa laid on the beach at the cruises second stop- Freeport. Brooke laid on her stomach while Vanessa rubbed her back down with tanning oil. Vanessa placed a small kiss on the back of Brooke’s neck.  
“How are you not burnt to a crisp by now?” Vanessa asked, in awe.  
Brooke shrugs. “Just lucky I guess.” She winks.  
Vanessa sat on her towel next to the blonde. “I just tan.” Vanessa says.  
“You’re already tan.”  
“Yeah but I get tanner…erm…more tan? I get darker, Mary, that’s my point.”  
Brooke laughs and looks admiringly at the tan girl. She was beautiful. She looked like she was made to lay on the beach in a bikini, which was yellow today.  
“This is nice.” Brooke said softly.  
Vanessa gave a half smile, and if something seemed off, Brooke didn’t mention it.  
But something was off. Vanessa was very lost in her own thoughts. Here she was, on a beach in paradise, with a gorgeous blonde woman next to her. A blond who has been sleeping in her bed every night the whole trip. She should be perfectly happy right?  
Well there was a single problem:  
With ever kiss, every touch, and every moment with Brooke, Vanessa fell a little harder, a little farther. She couldn’t help it. Brooke was amazing. She was kind and caring. She was attentive and warm. How was this possible? It’s only been a few days; how could she care this much for someone in only a few days? Vanessa was struggling with herself. She was-  
“Ness?” Brooke called, pulling her out of her trance.  
“Huh?”  
“I said are you hungry?” Brooke looked at Vanessa, her blue-grey eyes soft with concern.  
“Oh, no I’m not hungry. Are you?” Vanessa tried not to let her voice sound so flat.  
“Eh. I can wait. Are you ok?”  
Vanessa nods, “Just tired babe.”  
Brooke furrowed her brow and was about to ask again if the brunette was okay, but Vanessa was already lost in thought again.  
Vanessa liked Brooke Lynn a lot. Brooke Lynn had made this trip even better than Vanessa could possibly imagine. But what’s going to happen in a week when they are heading home? They are from different states.  
Brooke felt like there was a three-mile gap between her and Vanessa right now. Vanessa was quite deep in thought. Even though Vanessa said she was fine, Brooke knew something was bothering her.  
Brooke and Vanessa spend the day on the beach tanning and relaxing, and by the time they were back on the boat, they were both ready for a shower.  
Vanessa stood closer to the showerhead as Brooke stood behind her. Brook lathered up the washcloth and soaped up Vanessa’s back. Vanessa leaned into her touch, mind still racing.  
“You’re thinkin awful loud, Vanessa. What’s going on? You’ve been strange all day?” Brooke placed a kiss on the back of Vanessa’s head.  
“Brooke what are we doing? Where is this going?” Vanessa finally said, quietly, “what do you want to come from this?”  
Brooke was quiet. So that’s why Vanessa was quiet and distant all day. Vanessa turned and looked at Brooke, her eye full of sadness.  
“That’s a really good question. We haven’t really talked about it, have we? Well I really like you. I think that we’ve had a lot of fun so far.”  
“We just, we don’t really know each other, do we?”  
“Well, no, but we can learn as we go, and Tampa and Nashville are a quick flight away from each other.” Brooke shrugged, Vanessa nodded in response, “the point I’m trying to make is, this can go wherever we want it to.”  
“I’m just afraid.”  
“Me too.”  
Brooke raised her hand to Vanessa’s cheek.  
“I like you, Brooke.”  
“I like you too, Vanessa.”  
They smiled at each other.  
“Distance is difficult; but I’d like to see where this goes.” Vanessa said softly, placing her hand over Brooke’s which was still on her cheek.  
Brooke nods, “me too.”  
Vanessa’s eyes clear of the worry and replacing it is a wicked gleam. She moves Brooke’s hand down her cheek to her chest, her chest to her side, down her side, and around to her tan ass. She lets go of Brooke’s hand and leans up, pressing a kiss to the taller girl’s lips. Brooke squeezed the brunette’s perfect ass, loving how soft it feels in her hand.  
“Your skin is beautiful.” Brooke says into the kiss.  
Vanessa smiles, her skin feels warm. Brooke’s other hand found its way to the small of the shorter girls back, she pulls Vanessa closer.  
Brooke pressed kisses to Vanessa’s neck, moving lower and lower, peppering quick kisses all over the smaller girl’s chest. She kissed down her breasts, and down her abdomen until she was kneeling on the shower floor. She looked up at Vanessa who was bracing herself against the wall. She gave the brunette a sly smile before pushing her knees apart and attaching her mouth to Vanessa’s sex.  
A whimper ripped out of Vanessa’s throat. She leaned her head back against the wall as the blonde licked and lapped at her folds.  
Vanessa looked down at Brooke, who was looking back up at her. It was hot, it was so very sensual. It was almost too much. Brooke’s hands grabbed onto Vanessa’s thighs as she sucked on the smaller girl’s clit, causing her legs to weaken. The sounds Vanessa was making was music to Brooke’s ears. She smiled as she moved one of her hands and circled a finger at Vanessa’s entrance.  
“D-don’t tease.” Vanessa said in between moans.  
Brooke grinned and slipped her index finger in, meeting no resistance as Vanessa was positively dripping.  
Vanessa inhaled sharply as Brooke added her middle finger. She began pumping her fingers out, spurred on by the delicious sounds coming from the beautiful girl above her. Vanessa tried not to close her eyes, she wanted to commit the image of Brooke on her knees to memory, but the sensations, oh the sensations were almost too much. The fingers and the tongue, she was so close. Her eyes fluttered closed.  
“Please.” Vanessa whined.  
“Please what, baby?” Brooke said, mouth still close to Vanessa’s heat.  
“Please can I…. Please make me…._Fuck_..” Vanessa couldn’t get the words out, sensation as everywhere and she was building….building…. “Brooke…” she said, chest heaving.  
“What baby?” Brooke said again, she knew what Vanessa was trying to say, she could tell by the way her thighs were tense.  
Vanessa’s hands found their way into Brooke’s hair, her nails digging into the blonde’s scalp.  
“You can let go, baby.” Brooke said softly, not pulling away too far, and not stopping her fingers, “do it.”  
She did. Vanessa’s mouth opened in a silent scream as her thighs almost crushed Brooke’s head and her legs almost gave out. Vanessa doesn’t know when it happened but when she opened her eyes after the last aftershocks, Brooke is standing and Vanessa is leaning against her chest, her breath heavy.  
“If you think that I’m going to just let you walk out of my life after this trip after that, you’re wrong.” Vanessa said, sleepily.  
Brooke just chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Vanessa’s head.  
“C’mon, let’s finish our shower. Then we can nap before dinner.”


End file.
